A Dandelion
by Cindy-Ruby
Summary: FINISHED!The HamHams meet a cute little girl called Jenny..no couple things here, sorry, but I like HB SM and DP... Read&Review please
1. Chapter1

_Cindy-Ruby: Hihaha.. well good to write a fanfic  
Note this:  
This is my first fanfic online and English is my 2nd language.  
So there might be grammar mistakes'.Sorry about that.  
I hope you enjoy my fanfic  
_  
-Chapter 1-  
  
"So see ya Hamtaro!" Laura Hanura, the fifth-grader girl, left her cute little hamster, Hamtaro as she went out of her room.  
"Bye, Laura!" Hamtaro said.  
Of course, she couldn't hear her pet saying.  
After checking that Laura was completely out of the house, Hamtaro slided out of his cage and got out of the house, sliding down the pipe and saying hello to Brandy, the pet dog.  
"Hi, Brandy! Bye, Brandy!" said Hamtaro, giggling.  
Well, the lazy dog just yawned. Hamtaro glanced at him once more, then headed for the Ham-Ham Clubhouse.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

_Sorry, this is the end of the boring chapter. Too short, eh? Well, the 1st chapter was going to be longer, but it is 15 to 11 p.m. here.  
Have a nice day! Oh, and review this chapter, please?_


	2. Chapter2: the new girl

Sorry for the late update;  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter2  
  
Hamtaro found out that the HamHams were all outside the clubhouse when he arrived.  
"That's strange,"  
  
"Hamha!"he said.  
"......."  
No answer.  
"HAMHA!"he practically yelled.(poor Hamtaro)  
"Oh, hamha Hamtaro!"Bijou said.  
"Hi! What's going on here?"Hamtaro asked.  
"There's a new girl here,"said Boss.  
  
The HamHams stepped back to show Hamtaro the new girl. She had yellow fur.  
"Who's that?"she said.  
"His name is Hamtaro,"said Pashmina.  
"Hamtaro, huh?"  
The girl began to hop around Hamtaro."Hamtaro,Hamtaro,Hamtaro,Hamtaro......."  
"Uh...hamha,"Hamtaro said, awkwardly.  
"Hamha!"the girl said."Don't you want to know my name?"  
"Uh...yeah, sure,what's your name?"  
  
"My name,"smiled the girl,"is Jenny."  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is another short chapter.  
Hope you enjoyed this!  
...Starving.  
oh and thanks for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter3

_Gosh...I'm keep writing too short chapters.  
Sorry about that.  
_--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"Hey,"said Jenny,"do you want to see my house?"  
"Wouldn't it be just a cage?"muttered Boss.  
"Boss, she's a wild hamster,"Pashmina said.  
Jenny, who didn't even get the faintest bit of it, dragged around Penelope, the youngest among the HamHams.  
"C'mon, I'll show you!"  
"Woo-qui!"squealed Penelope. She didn't look so happy though.  
"To me she's just desperate to show her house,"said Boss.  
"What do you mean 'desperate'?"asked Hamtaro.  
"She was practically DRAGGING us to her house,"Maxwell explained.  
Obviously, he was tired of Jenny, like the other HamHams.  
"Woo-qui!!"  
"Let's go,"sighed Dexter."She's bound to get us to her house anyway."  
  
As a wild hamster, Jenny didn't have a cage for her house. Actually, there wasn't a single house but bunches of bushes and trees around.  
"THIS is your house?"said Boss.  
"Yep,"Jenny said proudly,"and I want to show you my pet,"  
"A pet?"said Maxwell.  
"Yeah,"Jenny then pointed to something brown that looked like a flower.  
"It's a dandelion,"said Bijou."I think."  
"That's right,"Jenny nodded her little head."The name is Dandy. Say hamha to everyone, Dandy!"  
Of course, the flower didn't say a single word.  
"......."  
"You guys are all rude!"Jenny suddenly yelled.  
"What did we do?"said Maxwell.  
"You didn't say hamha back to HIM,"said Jenny.  
"Uh...HIM?"Boss said, puzzled.  
"I think she meant the flower,"said Hamtaro.  
"You know, if that-I mean, he-is a dandelion, I think it should be yellow."Maxwell cocked his head.  
"You're right,"said Dexter.  
"Haven't you ever considered about HIM being-uh..-dead?"Maxwell asked carefully-he thought.  
"Dead?"Jenny turned to her so-called-pet."Are you dead?"  
The HamHams were about to sink to the ground when the girl hollered,  
"DANDY??? HE'S NOT TALKING!!!"  
"Of course he's not talking,"Boss sighed grumpily.  
"YOU,"Jenny turned to Maxwell, who had just dropped the book.  
"Yes?"  
**"YOU JUST KILLED DANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Phew...that was longer than the other chapters....  
  
Thanks for the reviews_


	4. Chapter4

_Thanks reviewers_  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Uh...I beg your pardon?"Maxwell said.  
"YOU JUST KILLED DANDY!!!"Jenny repeated."YOU KILLED HIM! KILLED!"  
"I never killed anyone,"Maxwell said.  
"Yes you did!"Jenny yelled.  
"No I didn't! That-uh-flower was DEAD when I was here!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Gosh, Maxwell, can you stop?"Boss said, who didn't appreciate the situation.  
"Oh......"Maxwell groaned.  
Then Jenny turned to the dandelion and started to cry."Poor Dandy!"  
"It'll be okay,"said Bijou, who was sure it wasn't.  
"Yeah, you can-um-get another pet,"said Pashmina.  
"Woo-qui,"Penelope joined in.  
Well, it seemed like the girls didn't help out as much as Maxwell did, because Jenny cried more loudly.  
"I only want Dandy!"she cried.  
"But HE's dead and nobody can revive it,"Boss said.  
Jenny practically roared.  
"BOSS!"the other HamHams turned to him.  
  
"If you hadn't said about it being dead..."  
"I know,"Maxwell sighed.  
The HamHams were just going home from Jenny's so-called-house, tired of Jenny's crying.  
"Well, then,"Hamtaro said, breaking the silence,"see you guys-tomorrow,"  
"Bye,"  
"Bye-Q,"  
  
When Maxwell reached his house-which was a bookstore-he found out he was missing something.  
After a few boring seconds, he finally shouted out,"My book!"  
He remembered about dropping the book at Jenny's house.  
"Oh no I don't want to see her again,"  
  
Maxwell walked with tippy-toes to Jenny's house. He didn't want to see the tiniest bit of her, and he thought it would be the same with Jenny as well. Luckily, he found the book without Jenny finding him. Not so luckily, HE saw Jenny.  
She was sleeping with the dead dandelion in her arms.  
Sympathetic enough to make him feel bad.  
It must'd been his most unfortunate day because he even saw her glistening teardrops just running down her cheek, and, of course, he felt as if he just hurt Sandy(who was probably his most important hamster)very badly.  
  
And he thought that he must do something, or poor Jenny would haunt him forever.......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Yeah, but I think Maxwell is poorer......  
  
Review please_


	5. Chapter5

_Boohoo! Sorry for too late update!  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter5  
  
"...bye Hamtaro! Be a good boy while I'm at school, OK?"said Laura.  
The next day started as usual, with tired Hamtaro and brisk Laura, saying good-byes.  
"(yawns)Bye, Laura..."Hamtaro muttered."Gotta go to the clubhouse..."  
  
Like the previous day(which was very tiring as you already know), Hamtaro found out the HamHams out of the clubhouse.  
"Hamha..."  
"Hamha, Hamtaro!"Bijou said.  
"Hamha,"said Boss,"we've got a good news from Jenny."  
"Good news? From Jenny?"Hamtaro cocked his head with his comment,"heke?"  
"Her pet flower's alive!"said Howdy.  
"Really?"Hamtaro's eyes grew wide.  
"Yeah, that's what Penelope said,"Pashmina said.  
"Wooqui!"  
"Let's go and check it out then,"Boss said.  
  
"Oh, hi!"Jenny waved her hand when she saw the HamHams coming.  
"Hamha,"said Hamtaro."We just heard that your pet is alive."  
"Yup!"Jenny smiled widely."Look at that!"  
She pointed to a yellow flower. It was an alive dandelion. The HamHams couldn't believe their eyes. How could that happen?  
"Hey, Max,"Boss whispered."Didn't you say that flower was dead?"  
"Yeah,"Maxwell nodded,"but I guess I was wro-aaachoo!"  
The others turned around.  
"Sorry,"Maxwell said, blushed.  
"Maybe you should go home,"Bijou said worriedly(and you should've seen Boss's face there.  
"I'm OK..."Maxwell sighed.  
Jenny, who was watching the whole thing, walked to Maxwell, saying something that surprised everyone."I'm sorry."  
"? For what?"  
"For saying that you killed my pet.."  
"Oh that,"Maxwell looked as if he didn't care."It's OK,"he smiled.  
"Really?"Jenny said, wide-eyed.  
"Yea-aaaaaaaaaaaaachoooooooooooo! Sorry,"Maxwell sniffed.  
"You know,"said Dexter,"I still don't get it. How did that get back to life?"

_Phew...sorry people but I really gotta go..._


	6. Chapter6: Maxwell's flashback

_Sorry for another late update!_

Chapter6  
  
"Too small...too big...too yellow...oh..."  
Maxwell was looking for a dandelion. Well, you know why.  
"Not this one...gosh this is too difficult!"  
He sank to the ground. It was dark(9 pm, he thought), so he couldn't see properly.  
"And cold too......."he shivered.  
He just thought of giving up and going to his cozy home, but.  
"I don't want her to be heartbroken,"he sighed. "And...Where am I?"  
Just then he heard someone coming. He didn't have to hide though, because it was too dark for humans to see a little hamster.  
"Seems like it's gonna rain soon,"the human said.  
"Rain?"  
You know how hamsters hate water.  
  
"Cold......."  
Maxwell was waiting for the rain to stop under a big tree. He thought of going home as fast as he could, but then he was reminded of Jenny, and he didn't want to give up.  
"But this rain is not likely to stop soon..."he sighed."Well...if it dosen't stop..."  
He picked up a leaf nearby.  
'You are crazy Maxwell,'he thought.  
  
He ran in the rain, the leaf over his head, looking for the dandelion, and.  
"Aaaachooo! OK, I've got a cold, and nothing can make it worse..."  
After that, he tripped over.  
"Owww..."  
He wanted to lay still there, but he raised his head.  
  
And he couldn't believe what he found right in front of his eyes.  
"It's the dandelion!"  
  
He tippy-toed into Jenny's so-called-house. All he had to do now was rooting up the dead dandelion and plant the alive one he found. Somehow he managed to do the task in the rain.  
"Phew! Aaaaachoo!"  
Then the thought of Jenny finding him with the dead dandelion struck his head. He ran out of the place at once.  
'Wait a minute,'he thought as he continued to run.'What about THIS dandelion'  
He stopped, thought for a moment, then decided to plant it too, far away from Jenny's house.  
  
End Flahback  
  
"Anyway, Dandy's alive, Jenny's happy, and it's all happy-ending story!"said Hamtaro.  
"Wooqui!"  
"But I still don't get it..."  
"Who cares, Dexter,"said Boss."The little girl's happy, we are happy, and the trouble is over!"  
Dexter nodded.  
"Hey,"Jenny said."Why don't you come to my place and have some sunflower seeds? I've got lots."  
"Yay for sunflower seeds!"Oxnard hopped lightly.  
"That would be a good idea, Jenny,"Bijou smiled.  
"Wooqui!"  
"Well, then, what are we waiting for?"  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Pakapaka..."  
"...well, what could possibly be better is tomorrow, isn't it right, Hamtaro?"said Laura, back at home, closing her diary.  
"Heke?"Hamtaro cocked his head.  
  
Another day was over.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaachoooooooooooo!"_Finished! Thanks for all the reviewsand I think the last chapter is a bit crappy. Boohoo..  
  
Anyway, have a good time and see ya in my upcoming 2nd fanfic!  
  
-Cindy-Ruby- _


End file.
